Money Making:Tormented Demon
The original post can be found here. '1. Why kill Tormented Demons?' There are two main reasons why people kill Tormented Demons. First off, you can get Tormented Demons as a slayer task from Duradel once you get a high enough Slayer level. Most of the time you will have to kill around 6 of them. Secondly, a lot of people kill Tormented Demons because this is a great way to make money. Tormented Demons can drop valuable items such as the famous Dragon Claws. Item Recommendations '3. Tormented Demons Locations' Now this part is also pretty important. So far, we know what gear we need to use, why we want to slay the poor beasts, but now we need to know where to find these monsters. There are two places in which you can kill Tormented Demons. One of those places is accessible to everyone, and the other option is only available to donators. 3.1 Non-donator If you are not currently a donator then there is one possible place to kill Tormented Demons. One warning though: this place is in the WILDERNESS. Keep in mind that you WILL lose valuable items if you die in the wilderness. For this reason, I recommend using the best gear that you can use, which you will NOT lose on death, such as Fighter's Torso, Dragon Slayer Gloves, etc. To get to the Tormented Demons in the wilderness, you have to open the spell book and go to the boss teleport and click on the King Black Dragon teleport (see first image). After this, you will want to run North until you see two yellow dots on the map (or one dot if one of the Tormented Demons has been killed, no dots if both are dead, you should see a white dot then because someone else is also killing them) (see second image). Depending on the time that you are attempting to kill Tormented Demons, you might face some competition of other players who have the same idea. One advantage of killing Tormented Demons in the wilderness is the fact that you have a higher chance of getting a valuable item, this is to compensate the fact that it is quite a lot harder to kill them in the wilderness since restocking is not as easy, and there is the risk of getting attacked by mean people who make it their task to kill non-resisting Monster Killers. 3.2 Donator For the donators it is more easy to kill Tormented Demons. All they have to do, is use the ::dp command and select the PVM Area option. On the west side, there will be a lot of Tormented Demons waiting to be slaughtered for their precious items. '4 Prayer Switching' And now for the final part of this guide. This is something you will see almost no one do because "They can't be arsed to do it". In reality, a lot of people don't know how to prayer switch against Tormented Demons. There are quite a few advantages of knowing how to switch prayers, such as: you can stay longer without having to restock since all you are using is prayer pots. Furthermore, you have almost no risk of dying to the monster itself since he doesn't hit you. 4.1 What kind of attacks do Tormented Demons use? Tormented Demons are one of the few monsters which use all combat styles to fight you. They will melee, mage and range in order to try and get rid of the tiny human tickling them. In the picture below you see the Tormented Demon lifting up his arm, almost as if he wants you to fetch a ball. If you see him do this, pray RANGE. After you see the block icon, immediately swap to MELEE because he can and will combo range with melee. For an example of this combo, watch the youtube video at the bottom at time 00:37. One thing you will also notice at this time stamp is the fact that he cancels his own animation by putting up the damage-absorbing-shield. When he does this it's quite difficult to correctly prayer swap, however he doesn't do this often and you'll get the hang of it eventually. In the picture below you see the Tormented Demon pulling back his head, almost as if he needs to puke. If you see him do this, pray MAGE. After this I recommend you swap to melee pray and wait to see what his next move is. You have a little bit more time here to pray melee than compared to when he uses range because he doesn't combo MAGE MELEE as fast as he combos RANGE MELEE. One thing to keep in mind is the fact that Tormented Demons have buggy animations if you use a familiar like the Steel Titan to assist you. For this reason, I recommend not using a familiar until this is fixed. Now, because it can be still quite difficult to understand when to pray switch I recommend you watch this video of me killing a Tormented Demon without taking a single point of damage. In there, you'll see the Tormented Demon trying to throw a ball, which means he's going to use ranged (timestamp 00:08, 00:21, 00:24, etc.) and you will see that he has to throw up, which means that he's going to use magic (timestamp 00:10, 00:14, 00:18, etc.) Final note: don't be discouraged if you can't correctly prayer swap him on your first try. It'll take a few kills to get the hang of, but once you get the feeling for it it gets fairly easy.